


危險尤物

by Mei_1027



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei_1027/pseuds/Mei_1027
Summary: 無肉，只是想寫寫跳鋼管舞的Connor。文章後期產出困難，所以文風可能不太一樣。重點是想寫Connor跳鋼管舞（強調）。





	危險尤物

**Author's Note:**

> 構想來自一首歌：Niall Horan的On The Loose（Acoustic版本）  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBgCH-8JW4Y
> 
> 但好像沒有表達得很好，傷心。

「去你的我都要50歲了！我不會去那該死的俱樂部探查！」Hank對著Jeffrey怒吼：「Reed那傢伙不是很想立功嗎？你他媽幹嘛不找他！」

「我們是要查毒品控制案，不是要去砸那間該死的夜店！」警長用不亞於副隊長的音量吼回去：「Fuck！那間店給我們造成多少的麻煩了，好不容易有個突破口，你不做就滾蛋！警徽交回來，以後不要再出現在我眼前！」

Hank知道，當Jeffrey要他辭職，就代表這件事是最後的底線。他們倆已經對罵了近半個小時，從辦公室看出去，整個警局已經從一開始壓迫的氣氛到現在的竊竊私語。他知道自己又要敗下陣來。

「Hank，他們的後台有多硬，又帶來哪些棘手的事情，你不是不知道。」感覺到辦公室的氣氛緩和了一點，Jeffrey趕緊說服：「現在有機會直接全清了，我沒辦法相信其他人。」

天啊，Hank抹臉。他再次為自己容易後退的底線感到失望。

* * *

 

所以他出現在這裡，音樂震耳欲聾，閃爍的燈光讓人有些眩暈，周圍都是喝了酒或是吸了毒，恍惚地跟著音樂擺動的年輕肉體。

「行屍走肉。」Hank不屑的評論。

一改往常的不修邊幅，下午在警局被內勤的女同事們逮到機會，稍微修整了髮型跟鬍子，散亂的頭髮被綁成一個小馬尾，換上一套休閒的西裝，Hank現在就像是個想來找樂子但走錯地方的成功人士。

幾個沒那麼迷茫的女孩，像是看到獵物般貼上來，過少的布料包不住的雪白雙乳晃得Hank頭暈卻激不起性慾。他客氣的推開了明顯帶有目的的靠近，選了一個不起眼的角落站著。

突然整間club的燈光及音樂都漸漸消失，聚光燈打在人群中的T台最前端的鋼管上。原本迷濛的氣氛突然躁動起來，人們像是被打開了某個開關，大家突然有了同個目標般的鼓譟著。

然後有點慵懶的輕音樂響起，喧嚷的聲音漸小，隨著喀喀喀的高跟鞋聲靠近，氣氛變得像是在期待著什麼的屏氣凝神。

Hank抬頭，剛好看到台上那人甩下了遮擋住全身的布料，被掩蓋在斗篷下的是男性穠纖合度的身軀，亮皮製的短褲只比三角褲長一點，褲子緊貼的程度以及前端吐著舌頭的紅唇圖案充滿了性暗示。

目光被不太過強壯但精實的身軀吸引，在舞台燈光照射下，有點過於白皙的膚色和黑色的褲頭形成對比。Hank的目光從被包覆住的下半身往上掃，刷過了隱約可見的腹肌、淺粉色的乳頭、右臉頰上的痣剛好在面具的下緣，Hank不知道別人有沒有注意到，但他有點沒辦法把視線從上面移開。

或許是因為那人站的位置比底下的人都高，他看往台下的眼神讓人感覺有些輕蔑跟不屑，但隨著音樂響起，他的背靠著鋼管，開始勾人地擺動，像是享受著大家的注視，也讀得懂眾人的眼色，能了解觀眾需求的表演者向來在金字塔的最尖端。所以他轉過身，一手握住鋼管，另一手略為色情的放上臀部，又刻意的揉捏了一下，然後輕輕的，帶著眾人的目光沿著大腿的曲線，慢慢地下滑，到膝窩、到小腿畫了個圈，就連站得較遠的Hank都能感覺到，關於性慾的躁動在漸漸地沸騰。

但台上的那人回過頭來時，面具下的表情似乎仍然是淡漠的，所有的人都成了他的俘虜，他卻像旁觀者似的，冷眼的看著大家為自己的身軀著魔。

查覺到台上台下近乎兩極的氣氛時，Hank忍不住勾起了嘴角。而他沒察覺，自己的格格不入也十分突兀，所以當他觀察的主角將目光盯上自己時，他愣了一秒，正想偽裝情緒時，原本漠然的嘴角突然勾起了一個幅度。

被發現了。Hank立刻意識到。

但轉身就走絕對是個大忌，而且那人也不像是威脅，所以Hank只是挑了挑眉，不在乎的回望。

男人像是收到了戰書，之後每次的爬竿、轉身，都會刻意地看向Hank。甚至某次的倒掛急速下滑，是直接盯著的，像是要看看他會不會因為自己突如其然的動作而改變表情。

不可否認的，這樣刻意地試探和特殊待遇，讓Hank的確是有點硬了。

不過身為多年警察的職業操守，讓他也僅僅只是硬了，卻沒有其他不應該的想法。甚至是在冷靜的評估著，台上這小子有沒有機會成為他的線人，讓這個事件能好解決一些。

但表演者貼管的twerk實在太讓人分心，Hank腦子內只有一部分在思考要如何說服，大半的注意力還是被舞台吸引。

一首曲子的時間並不是很長，當最後一個音符一落下，全場再次陷入黑暗，燈光再度照亮時，舞台上的男人已經退場。

在沒什麼效率的琢磨下，Hank終究沒想出什麼好辦法，他晃晃手上的威士忌，將最後一口一飲而盡，手指輕敲了一下杯緣，決定今天暫時先到這邊結束。順手將空杯拿到吧檯，剛好空閒下來的酒保正在整理酒瓶，Hank決定搭個話問問：「剛剛表演的那個人……固定都是這個時間嗎？」

調酒師抬頭，露出了瞭然的笑容：「你問K？星期六的這個時間是他的專屬。偶爾星期三也會出現。」

「他在這邊表演多久了？」

「半年多了吧。」調酒師伸手收走空杯，看向Hank的表情帶著揶揄：「新來的吧？提醒你別陷太深。You're nothing to him。」

Hank原本下意識想開口反駁，最終只是笑著聳聳肩，轉身離開Pub。

走出門迎面而來的寒風讓他清醒了些，Hank突然有種從水底探頭出來呼吸的感覺。他揉了揉鼻樑，突然想到或許自己可以找找看後門或是員工出入口之類的，說不定會有線索。

但才這麼想，正轉身走進小巷，就被人堵了。

「來找樂子的？長官？」冰冷的語氣，但那聲Sir卻讓人感覺充滿嘲諷。

冷淡的臉，Hank馬上就認了出來，是在舞台上的那人。男人已經換上了長褲及皮外套，或許是因為低溫的關係，鼻子有點紅。

「K？」Hank試探。

「是我本人，榮幸至極。」K面無表情：「是上班壓力太大來放鬆呢？還是鬣犬聞到了什麼味道，想來嗅嗅？」

雖然感覺是威脅的態度，但也沒有做出強勢的肢體語言，他就那樣站得直直的，頂多就是偏了偏頭。

身為警察的直覺，並不認為眼前是多壞的人，頂多就只是個誤入歧途的小朋友，Hank試著說服：「聽著，這間店涉及的事情可能遠超出你－－」

「我不在意。」他打斷了Hank嘗試勸戒的語句：「這邊現在是我工作的地方，我建議底特律警局暫時不要碰。」

Hank皺眉：「你就這麼確定是底特律警局？」

「這很重要嗎？」K稍微往前踏了一步，語氣多帶了一些強勢：「您若是不插手這邊，對我們來說都好。」

Hank不知道這小鬼（對他來說看起來的確是。）到底哪來的底氣，甚至他也不想跟他多解釋這間店裡面到底多少麻煩。走上岔路的年輕人，屆時真的要抄場子時，再看有沒有辦法將人撈出來吧。  
他雙手一攤，也不多說什麼，掉頭離去。

* * *

 

當然案子是不可能不查的，Hank沒把K的提醒放心上，但也沒堂而皇之的表現出積極破案的態度。他只是固定每周六差不多的時間會出現在club，固定的一杯威士忌，固定的角落，然後看完表演，一口乾了手上的酒，然後離開。

他也知道，自己每次出現都有被K特別注意。但奇怪的是，若是自己的身分已經被猜到了大半，為什麼店內的保安甚至是警方這邊知道是內部人員的員工，對他沒有任何一點警覺心？  
自己的特殊身分沒被上呈？原因呢？

Hank看著舞台，依然只有一部分的大腦在運轉關於案件的事情。從收到密報到現在已經過了兩個多月，但目標太過謹慎，他們沒辦法深入接觸到任何真正內部那些掌握毒品的人。接手這個案件的警員們都有些焦躁，他們甚至連名單都可以列出好幾個了，但沒有證據就不能下手。

他眉頭緊皺，但另一部分在舞台上的注意力發現了，今天K明顯地，幾個特別撩人的動作，都是對著自己。

雖然也沒有不喜歡，但是為什麼？疑點越來越多了，好煩啊。Hank的眉頭更加深鎖。

但他還是認真地看完表演後，心事重重的將空杯交給bartender，酒保還以為又是一個追求K而沒得到結果的悲情男子，真心誠意地安慰了幾句。Hank被誤解也不太在意，沒認真回覆慰問，走出大門，一個沒留神就被人推進旁邊的小巷。

「魂不守舍呢，警官。」K一如往常的冷淡聲音：「找不到可以蒐查的證據嗎？」

「特地來嘲諷的嗎？Kid。」Hank意興闌珊，也沒想再說服他：「我不覺得你不知道你們老闆的背景，但你也沒有通報我的存在給他。目的到底是什麼？」

「我只是完成我的工作，其他的我不處理。」雖然是主動堵人的那個，但語調依然沒什麼起伏。

「所以你的工作是什麼？在舞台上撩人賣騷？」Hank有點不開心了，眼前的人擺明是隱瞞了些事情，卻也不完美的偽裝，若隱若現的線索卻看得到摸不到。

「那算是一部分的內容。」

「一部分huh？」他感覺自己的血壓在升高：「你的一部分包含對著我扭屁股？」  
「在完成工作的前提下，我會選擇讓我比較能愉快的方式表現。」  
「幹，跟你沒辦法談下去。」體會到兩人的對話根本就看似有交集，但實際上是平行線。Hank不打算再多浪費時間，直接轉身打算離開。  
「警官。」K叫住他：「我原只是要建議您，如果可以的話下週請不要過來這邊。」  
「你管不著。」連回頭都不想，Hank直接離開了小巷。

其實Hank原本真的是打算再也不過去的。畢竟現場被緊緊控管，也找不到突破口，不如去追蹤名單上的那些人搞不好還比較有希望。但總是被吸引著在星期六的時候踏入夜店。

莫名其妙的就被蠱惑了。

所以上週的時候，K要他不要再去時，因為他那氣人的態度，他是真的有打算不要再過去的。管他之後會不會被一起抓走，都不關自己的事。

但他一聽到Jeffrey聯繫說FBI不知道拿到了什麼證據，直接把那間店給翻了的時候，第一反應還是抓了外套就往外跑，用最高速衝到了盯梢許久的俱樂部。

當Hank趕到現場，看到FBI的車整個堵住了夜店的各個出口，連上周自己被堵的小巷子都卡住時，他心底就覺得不太妙。出示了警徽，表示自己是該地分局的副隊長，代表來確認一下事宜，便進入了封鎖的區域。

他試著冷靜地跟站在大門口的領頭人搭話：「FBI在搜查時都沒要在事前跟警方打個招呼嗎？」

在門口守著的Perkins用你很可笑的語氣回答：「跨洲的大宗毒品進口交易案，跟地方案件沒關係的。我們不是有在搜查前告知貴分局了？」

Hank試著忍住嘲諷回去或揍下去的想法，主要是想問問那人是否也在被逮捕的行列裏面。先前他要自己這禮拜不要出現，是因為知道店內會有交易的情況，所以希望自己能迴避掉嗎？

「店裡面有些員工是無辜的，你們也要全部帶走？」

「你聽好。」難相處的探員將態度擺得很高：「有罪沒罪是我們決定的，你一個分局的副隊長是想來置喙什麼？」

深呼吸口氣，Hank想讓血壓降下來一點：「我可以進去看看嗎？」

「當然不行。」Perkins挖苦的語氣讓Hank的怒火達到最高點：「就說了跟底特律警方沒有關聯，進去是想滅證呢還是想幹嘛？」

在Hank握住拳頭，認真的考慮是不是要直接灌一拳下去時，兩人的對話被另一人打斷。

「Mr.Perkins，先前報告的倉庫已經在蒐證了，您確定不去看看？」

熟悉的聲音讓Hank震驚地轉頭。他擔心的主角，穿著襯衫套著FBI的外套走了出來。

What the fuck。Hank在內心大吼。

探員擺了擺手，沒打算繼續談，低聲吩咐了其他人不要讓Hank踏入夜店內部，便走了進去。

當然Hank也沒打算要進去了。

「Lieutenant Anderson。」K走向Hank並伸出手：「再次自我介紹，I'm Connor，目前受雇於FBI。」

「目前受雇於，哼。」現在Hank想揍一拳的人換成他了，所以從頭到尾都他媽的白擔心一場：「把人當傻子耍很好玩是吧？」

「我並沒有此意，副隊長。」Connor似乎並沒有覺得伸出手沒被接受很尷尬，他從容的將手收回：「礙於一些保密規定，我的確是沒辦法將工作內容告知。」

「放屁。」正想指責Connor都在欺騙他的Hank，迅速的回想了一下，然後赫然發現他似乎的確沒對自己說過謊。

但不知道為什麼更不爽了，好氣。

Hank頓了一下：「I don't give a shit，行？」

抬手阻止了Connor繼續說話，Hank轉身就走。

* * *

 

於是隔天，Hank便申請了案件封存。然後他原本打算回家大醉一場，卻在警局門口被熟悉的方式堵了。

「你到底想幹嘛？」

「我只是想為我先前的行為道歉。」Connor出乎意料的看起來有些侷促：「我並非有意要讓你不愉快。」

「原來FBI也會跟人道歉啊。」Hank擺了擺手：「算了，懂你們的難處。但能理解不代表能接受。」

「我只是覺得……」Connor垂眸：「如果是在其他的狀況下認識，或許我們能夠成為朋友。」

Hank發出一聲不知道是笑還是無奈的嗆咳，拍拍Connor的肩膀便轉身離去。

然後他沒料想到的是，一周後，他仍然被為了這個案子叫去Jeffrey的辦公室，第N次看到這個令人頭痛的小鬼。

「FBI派來接手之前那個強制案的人。」Jeffrey引介。

「喔、天啊。」Hank扶額。

「Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor.」Connor伸手：「是FBI派來協助的探員。」

Hank第一次覺得力不從心的想求饒，他是不是招惹了一個不得了的麻煩……？


End file.
